supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay Archive5
"Iggy!" said Fox. "Um...Well you were (beep)ing me off as Sheik, so I shot you and then we had a fight and then these guys landed here." said Iggy. "Their not guys. Their names are Pokemon Trainer and Wolf." said Falco. Koopalings Rule Forever! "What the (beep!)!" she shouted at Iggy. "Use your brain next time!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "Um...Hello Newcomers...." said Meta Knight. Snake monshied. They all walked away from Red and Wolf. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario narrowed her eyes at Red and walked away. Zelda ran to the hospital. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "He doesn't look that bad. Like at least he has nice pokemon friends for you." said Samus. "POKEMON FRIENDS?? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME, PIKACHU! MOST FAMOUS P.O.K.E.M.O.N EVER!" yelled Pikachu. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Humans like him take us away from our families and force us to fight. He is no better than the arena bosses," replied Lucario, ignoring Pikachu. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "Thank god that we acctliey have roomto roam instead of in those boring pokeballs." said Pikachu. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario growled at Pikachu and walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Pikachu looked at Red again. "Wait, that's the guy who trained me?" he thought. Pikachu grabbed a smash ball and went on hitting Red. When he turned back into a pokemon. He ran as fast as he could, leaveing Red and Wolf in the dust. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link paced around the stadium. Night fell and snow began to fall. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Pikachu fell alsleep. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ilia ran outside to Link. "I love snow," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy walked out with some keys. "Jailed." he said. "Pokemons too." Koopalings Rule Forever! Pikachu heard that. "Great! Good, those pokemons were shooting me outta cannons!" said a happy Pikachu. Iggy looked behind him. "Meet my younger brother, Morton." he said. Morton saw Link's wepaon. He gulpped. "Nothing to worry. Were good here." said Iggy. Morton's eyes were on Snake running away from an agiered C.Falcon. "Oh." said Iggy. Meta Knight slapped Iggy in the face. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link saw Morton staring at him. He and Ilia walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Boo saw Link. He went up a slapped him hard in the face. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link narrowed his eyes at the boo. "What the (beep!) is wrong with you?" he growled. He prepared to draw his sword. Ilia hid her drawn dagger behind her back. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Just then shadow bugs fell from the sky. The formmed into primids. Iggy and Pikachu prepared to fight. Fox appeared and was ready as well. The rest of the koopas and Chin-Chim were also ready. Boo just keep slapping. "Stop it, fight those." Iggy said to Boo. "These are EASY...." said Fox, as he kicked one in face and it died. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link drew his swords and ran strait at the primids. He slashed at several of them and they vanished. Ilia drove her dagger into one of the primid's head. It vanished. "That's all you have to do to kill them?" said Ilia, shocked. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Just then a ship dropped down and more primds formmed. "Ihay Chihuahua!" exclaimed Iggy. Just then Roy and Ludwig jumped off the ship. "Were here to kill you under the command of Tabuu!" they both said. "WHAT????" said Iggy and Morton. "They joined the subspace army..." said Wendy. Roy charged at Iggy. However Iggy punshed him in the face. "Ouch!" exclaimed Roy. "I'm better at fighting now." hissed Iggy. Roy ludged at his younger brother but was kicked in the face by Fox. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link saw a halberd leaning up against the wall. It would give him a longer range of attack. He put away his sword and backfliped agaist the wall. He picked up the halberd and used it to kill several primids. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ludwig attacked Pikachu. Pikachu shot lighting in his face. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ilia killed several Primids with her dagger. Lucario took a deep breath. She used arua sphere and destroyed many primids. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roy attacked Lucario. he pinned her down to the ground. C.Falcon pushed Roy off Lucario. Snake kicked Roy in the head. Meta Knight knocked 15 primds in the air and killed them. Samus was punching Ludwig. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario punched Roy in stomach. She then blasted aura in his face. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roy looked madly. He and Ludwig prepared to attack Lucario and Pikachu when Ridley picked them up. "Now leave or I will drop you." said Ridley. "Just drop them stupidhead." muttered Falco. Ludwig clawed at Ridley and Ridley drop them both. Iggy kicked his "praticly" dead brother out of the arena. Fox killed the last primd. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link placed the halberd back up against the wall. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The next day Iggy brought out a machine. "I call it The Movement Switcher. It switchs people's moves. Would anyone like to try?" he asked. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link and Ilia shook their heads. They didn't trust mechanical objects. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, I'll put everyone's names in a hat at pick 2 out." said Iggy. "Let's see, oh my! It's Captain Falcon and Lucario!" he exclaimed. C.Falcon gulped. He didn't want to lose Falco Punch. Koopalings Rule Forever! "No way!" shouted Lucario. "You can not force me to lose my powers! And if you give them to someone else, very bad things will happen!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay